2.Demonic Child
by lRainDropsl
Summary: A warlock is out seeking for one of the Charmed Ones unborn child


Sequel to: The Truth Revealed  
  
Demonic Child  
  
  
  
[It's a Friday morning and Phoebe just woke-up. She got up fast and rush to the bathroom, Piper was in it. She knocked on the door rapidly.]  
  
Piper: Who is it? [Piper shout]  
  
Phoebe: It's Phoebe. Hurry up Piper. There's people who needs to use the restroom too you know? [Shouting back. Still knocking]  
  
Piper: God! Hold your horses! [Starts to get angry]  
  
[Piper opened the door and Phoebe pushed through it. She locks the door, and then ran over the toilet and start throwing up. Prue walked out of her room.]  
  
Prue: Hey! What's with all the shouting I'm hearing?  
  
[Both starts walking downstairs to the kitchen.]  
  
Piper: It's Phoebe. She'd been doing that for the past 6 days.  
  
Prue: She'd been to the bathroom a lot lately don't you think?  
  
Piper: Yeah, I guess!  
  
[Back upstairs Phoebe opened the bathroom door and walk downstairs to the kitchen. Prue is reading the newspaper, Piper's pouring coffee]  
  
Phoebe: Hey! [Looking tired]  
  
Piper: Hey!  
  
Prue: Hey! Are you ok sweetie? [Concerning]  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Piper: You look tired. Are you sure? You don't look so good. Maybe you should go back to bed.  
  
Phoebe: I'm fine don't worry. [Start getting annoyed]  
  
Prue: So what are you doing today?  
  
Piper: I'm going to the club in a minute.  
  
Prue: I got to go to the studio now. BYE!  
  
Phoebe: Bye Prue!  
  
Piper: Well, I think I should be get going too. Bye Pheebs!  
  
Phoebe: Bye Pipe!  
  
[Phoebe opened the refrigerator and get out a bottle of orange juice and pour to in a glass.  
  
Then drank it. After she finishes the glass of juice she took the car keys to go to the store.]  
  
AT THE STORE  
  
[Phoebe walks along the medicine aisle. She picked up a pregnancy test kit. Suddenly a flash hits her. ~*She saw a half body of a woman in labor*~. Back to reality.  
  
She was speechless. She took the pregnancy kit to the counter and pay the cashier. She rush home fast and test it. She waited for 15 minutes then went to the bathroom  
  
and check on it. It was positive. Phoebe just froze and stared at it for a long time without blinking. She couldn't believe it. Thousands of thoughts running thought her minds.]  
  
  
  
  
  
Phoebe: [Thinking] How can this be happening? What am I going to do? How am I going to tell my sister?  
  
[She walks upstairs and lay on the bed still thinking.]  
  
P3  
  
[Piper is cleaning up. She called Phoebe for help. She picked up the phone and calls home.]  
  
THE MANOR  
  
*Ring, ring, ring *  
  
[Phoebe ran downstairs and picked up the phone.]  
  
Phoebe: Hello?  
  
Piper: Phoebe? This is Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Hey Piper!  
  
Piper: Hey Pheebs. Can you come down here and help me cleaning up?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, sure. I'm on my way  
  
P3  
  
Phoebe: Hey Pipe.  
  
Piper: Hey you got here fast.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah! What do you need help on?  
  
Piper: Can you carry those boxes over here, then take the cups out and hang them on the rack?  
  
Phoebe: Um, sure.  
  
[Phoebe walks over to the right corner of the stairs. She picked up the box and brought it over to the counter.  
  
After she put it down she starts to get dizzy and fell down on a chair]  
  
Piper: Phoebe, are you ok? [Piper asked in concerned]  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I'm ok, just a little head rush.  
  
Piper: Are you sure? Maybe you should sit for a while.  
  
Phoebe: Yeah  
  
Piper: Phoebe, You've been looking tired a lot lately are you sure you're ok?  
  
Maybe you should so see a doctor.  
  
Phoebe: Uh, no that's ok. I'll be fine.  
  
Piper: Ok [crack a little smile] Maybe you should go home and rest.  
  
Phoebe: I just got here.  
  
Piper: It's ok Phoebe. Just go home and rest. I'll call Leo for help.  
  
Phoebe: Are you sure?  
  
Piper: Yeah!  
  
Phoebe: All right. Well, bye!  
  
Piper: Bye!  
  
  
  
THE MANOR  
  
[Prue just got home from the studio]  
  
Prue: [Open the front door] Hey! I'm home [There were silence] hello? Anybody home? [Just then Phoebe opened the door]  
  
Phoebe: Hey Prue! Just got home?  
  
Prue: Hi Pheeb! Yeah.  
  
Phoebe: I'm going to talk a little nap. [Yawning]  
  
Prue: Ok [Phoebe walks upstairs. And Prue went down to the basement to develop some photos.]  
  
UPSTAIRS  
  
[Phoebe's taking a nap. She's turning and tossing around sweating. Suddenly Phoebe has a flash. *~ Nocxado kidnapped  
  
Phoebe and then he uses her power to get the baby inside her. Then he killed her. Phoebe sits up screaming.  
  
Phoebe: AHAHAHAH  
  
[Downstairs Prue heard her baby sister's screams. She dash upstairs fast and burst through Phoebe's bedroom door.]  
  
Prue: Phoebe! What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: [Gasping] Nothing. It was just a bad dream.  
  
Prue: Are you sure it wasn't a premonition.  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. It felt like it was.  
  
Prue: What did you see?  
  
Phoebe I was being abducted by some demon or warlock. Then he...he took the baby from me, and killed me.  
  
Prue: Wait! Baby? What baby?  
  
Phoebe: [looking down] My baby. Prue I'm pregnant.  
  
Prue: What? With who? [Starts getting frustrated]  
  
Phoebe: Cole. I just found out today.  
  
Prue: Ok. We are going to talk about this later. Right now we need to find out who kidnapped you and the baby.  
  
[They got up from the bed and walk down stairs]  
  
Prue: So what does this demon or warlock look like?  
  
Phoebe: He's about 6ft tall, medium build, have mustache, wavy black or brown hair, and his eyes are caved in.  
  
Prue: Where did it take place?  
  
Phoebe: Here.  
  
Prue: Here?! Here, here?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah  
  
Prue: Ok this is getting freaky. And you're scaring me. We need Leo.  
  
Phoebe: You're right. I'll go call Piper. You go call Leo. We'll meet in the attic.  
  
[Phoebe picked up the phone and call Piper. Prue walks upstairs.]  
  
P3  
  
[Piper's cleaning suddenly the phone rang]  
  
Piper: [Picked up the phone] P3. Piper Halliwell's speaking.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, it's Phoebe. I need you home fast.  
  
Piper: Why? What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe: I'll explain later. Just get home.  
  
Piper: All right. I'm on my way.  
  
[Piper hung up the phone. Then went out to the car.]  
  
  
  
  
  
THE MANOR  
  
The Attic  
  
Phoebe: [Walks through the attic door] Find any thing?  
  
Leo: Yeah, His name's Nocxado. And he's a warlock. He also works for the Triad. He looks for witches baby, especially one of the Charmed Ones. He took their powers and their baby and raises it evil. Then kill the witch.  
  
Phoebe: Ok so how are we going tot get rid of him?  
  
[Just as Phoebe finish the question Piper enters the manor.]  
  
Piper: [Yells from the living room] Phoebe? Prue? I'm home.  
  
Phoebe: Up in the attic Pipe.  
  
[Piper walks upstairs to the attic]  
  
Piper: Ok what's the problem?  
  
Prue: There's a warlock after Phoebe and her baby.  
  
Piper: Baby? What baby?  
  
Prue: Oh, I forgot, Phoebe's pregnant.  
  
Piper: [Surprised] Wh-Wha-What?  
  
Prue: Yeah  
  
Piper: You're, you're pregnant?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah  
  
Piper: With whom? You don't even have a boyfriend.  
  
Phoebe: With Cole [Phoebe starts to get annoyed with all these questioning]  
  
Prue: Ok Piper we don't have time for this. We don't have much time left. We have to find out how to vanquish this guy.  
  
Leo: Ok Phoebe you said it happened here right?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah.  
  
Leo: Kay. So where in the manor did it happen?  
  
Phoebe: The living room.  
  
Piper: Wait how do we know when it going to happens?  
  
Leo: Well, we have to be on patrol until it happened.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I'm tired now; I'm going to bed. Bye!  
  
Prue: I should get to bed too. It'd been a long day.  
  
Piper: Yeah me too.  
  
Leo: I'm going to see what else I can find out about Nocxado.  
  
Piper: Ok good night.  
  
[It is the middle of the night. Phoebe's walking downstairs to get some water, all of the sudden Nocxado break into the window and grabbed Phoebe. Phoebe screamed, Nocxado covers her mouth then they shimmer out. Prue and Piper ran down stair and saw Nocxado and Phoebe. They rush to Phoebe but it was too late.]  
  
Piper: Phoebe!  
  
Prue: They're gone.  
  
Piper: Ok, what's do we do now?  
  
Prue: Leo, we need to find Leo.  
  
Piper: Leo! Leo!  
  
[Suddenly Leo appears behind Piper]  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Leo: [Behind Piper] Yeah  
  
Piper: Huh? [Startled] Leo! Don't do that.  
  
Leo! Sorry. What's the problem?  
  
Prue: Phoebe's gone. He took her.  
  
Piper: [Getting impatient] What are we going to do. What do we going to do?!  
  
Leo: Piper calm down. Everything's going to be ok.  
  
Prue: Ok, How do we know where he'd taken Phoebe?  
  
Leo: We're going to go to the warlock hide out.  
  
Piper: Where's that?  
  
Leo: The Golden Gate Park.  
  
Prue: What are we waiting for let's go.  
  
[Prue and Piper grab their jacket and out the door.]  
  
  
  
  
  
THE GOLDEN GATE PARK  
  
[Phoebe is tied up again the wall in the cave. Nocxado is walking round her. Then he turned and approached her. He puts his hand on her cheek and starts caressing it]  
  
Nocxado: Aw Phoebe, Phoebe. I would hate to kill you. To bad you're one of the Charmed Ones.  
  
[Phoebe just stared at him with hatefulness in her eyes. He starts kissing her and moves his hands up and down her body.  
  
She just stands still and froze as tears streaming down her cheeks, till she could take it no more]  
  
Phoebe: You basterd! [She hissed then curled her knee up and kicked him in the stomach]  
  
Nocxado: Ah, you stupid witch [he slapped Phoebe hard across the face. Causing her nose to bleed.]  
  
[Just then Leo, Prue, and Piper bursts into the cave. Prue threw her hand up and throw Nocxado again the wall hard. It knocked him out unconsciously.]  
  
Piper: Wow Prue you knocked him out cold. You power must be growing.  
  
Prue: Yeah I guess.  
  
[They ran over to Phoebe and untie her.]  
  
Prue: Oh Phoebe are you all right?  
  
Phoebe: What do you think?  
  
Prue: I'm sorry.  
  
Piper: Ok, let's get out of here fast before he wakes up.  
  
THE MANOR  
  
The Kitchen  
  
[Piper hand Phoebe a glass of water]  
  
Piper: Here you go sweetie.  
  
Phoebe: Thanks  
  
Prue: You find any spell to vanquish Nocxado yet Leo?  
  
Leo: Um Yeah, here's one:  
  
'Rock to Earth  
  
Feather to Air  
  
Shell to Water  
  
Fire to Light  
  
Vanquish this warlock out of our sight  
  
And you need Potion Ingredients:  
  
Rock (smashed)  
  
Feather  
  
Shell (smashed)  
  
Lemon Juice  
  
Lemon oil  
  
And witch's blood'  
  
Piper: Ok! Let's go make the potion  
  
Phoebe: Let's go  
  
Prue: Uh, Phoebe, I think you should rest for a while. It'd been a long day.  
  
Phoebe: Ok, I'll go to my room.  
  
Leo: Phoebe, I think you should rest in the living room. It's safer there you won't be alone.  
  
Phoebe: All right let's go.  
  
  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Living room  
  
Prue: Phoebe, you should get soon sleep honey.  
  
Phoebe: Ok [She lay down on the couch]  
  
Piper: Leo, you should stay here with Phoebe. [Leo nodded]  
  
[Piper can Prue headed to the kitchen to make the potion. Meanwhile, Phoebe's sleeping on the couch and Leo is keeping an eye on her in the living room. Phoebe's deep asleep. Suddenly she has a flash. It almost felt like it was a premonition. But it wasn't it was more real. She can feel everything going on in her mind.]  
  
Nocxado: Aw Phoebe, we meet again.  
  
[Phoebe found herself in the same cave she was in before again]  
  
Phoebe: What do you want? [Nervously]  
  
Nocxado: I want your baby of course. [He said in a cold harsh voice] All I need is you baby to complete the 'Shack'  
  
Phoebe: Why you son of a bitch!  
  
[Nocxado eyes start to glow red in anger. He grabbed Phoebe the throat and pushed her against the wall, he look straight in her eyes. He had one free hand and he placed it on Phoebe's stomach. Her stomach starts to grow  
  
bigger and bigger by the seconds. Phoebe screamed out in pain and horror]  
  
Back To The Living Room  
  
[Leo, Piper, and Prue are shaking phoebe for the past 10 min. and she didn't even make a sound.]  
  
Piper: Oh, my god Prue. Do you think she...[Worried]?  
  
Prue: [Snap at Piper] Piper. Don't think such thing. She is not dead.  
  
[Piper looked down and just worried about her little sister]  
  
[All of the sudden, Phoebe snapped out of her dream and wakes up screaming and sweating.]  
  
Prue: Phoebe, you're back with us now sweetie. You're ok [Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe to comfort her.]  
  
Piper: [Hold Phoebe's hand] What'd you see honey? Was it a premonition?  
  
Phoebe: [Weakly] No it... it wasn't a premonition. It felt real.  
  
Leo: What did you see?  
  
Phoebe: Him and I were back in the cave. He said he needed the baby to complete the 'Shack'. Then I call him son of a... And he got mad.  
  
He grabbed me by the throat and his eyes start to glow red. He looked straight into my eyes. And place his hand on my stomach, it starts to grew bigger and bigger by the second. I was yelling out in pain and then I woke up.  
  
Leo: Well it got to be a premonition. Cause, if you saw your stomach starts to grow, it would've grown in reality too. And you stomach is still pretty much flat.  
  
[After Leo said that, Phoebe's stomach starts to grow bigger and bigger .Now she looks as if she was 8 months pregnant.  
  
Phoebe: [scream] Ah what's happening? [Looking down at her stomach in shocked]  
  
Piper: From what I'm seeing. I'm saying that your stomach is growing.  
  
Leo: Me and my big mouth.  
  
Prue: Oh my god! Phoebe are you all right?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah. But my back ISN'T!  
  
Piper: [Took a pillow and put it behind Phoebe's back] Oh, here you go sweetie.  
  
Phoebe: [Lay back] Aw. Much better.  
  
Leo: What do you mean before when you say the 'Shack'?  
  
Phoebe: I don't know. That's what he said.  
  
[Prue and Leo walked over to the BOS and turned to 'Nocxado' Page.]  
  
Leo: well here it didn't say anything about the 'Shack'. It just says the same thing it'd said before.  
  
Phoebe: Maybe 'Shack' is all the babies he'd captured.  
  
Piper: [Casually] Maybe, but we never know for sure. I'm going to go get the potion.  
  
[As Prue and Leo look back at the BOS. Nocxado jumped through the window. Prue and Leo turned around quickly. Piper dash out of the kitchen as fast as she could hold the potion on her hand. Suddenly two big ball of electric formed on his hands. He throws one at Prue and Leo, and the other at Piper. Then he grabbed Phoebe. But he wasn't fast enough. Prue uses her power on him and threw him to the desk. Leo helps Phoebe up. Nocxado stand up.]  
  
Nocxado: You know you might as well give the baby to me. Because once it comes out, it will just be as evil as its father.  
  
Phoebe: Never! [She screamed out] You think by saying that it going to get you what want? Well, you're wrong. You're messing with the wrong witch.  
  
Nocxado: [Step closer] Aw, Phoebe.  
  
[Just as he stepped closer. Prue rose her hand up in the air, and then he backed off.]  
  
Prue: [Start to get angry just looking at Nocxado.] Enough talk. Piper the potion, NOW! [She ordered]  
  
[Piper threw the potion at Nocxado and the sisters chant the spell]  
  
P3: Rock to Earth, Feather to Air, Shell to Water, Fire to Light, Vanquish this warlock out of our sight.  
  
[Nocxado spinning and screaming then turned to dust]  
  
Prue: We did it! We vanquished Nocxado! [Hugging her sisters]  
  
Phoebe's Room  
  
[The sisters are huddle together in Phoebe's bed]  
  
Prue: So what are you going to do?  
  
Phoebe: What can I do? I'm going to have the baby.  
  
Piper: Are you sure you want to go through with this?  
  
Phoebe: Yes Piper, [take Piper and Prue's hand] I want to go through with this. [Half smiling]  
  
Piper: Then we'll be 100 percent supportive about this [looking at Prue then to Phoebe and grin]  
  
Phoebe: Thank you!  
  
Prue: Ok, we're going to leave you now. Get some rest ok. You're sleeping for two now you know?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, thanks.  
  
[Prue and Piper kissed Phoebe on her forehead and left. Phoebe just laid back on her bed and thinking about the baby. 


End file.
